<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In progress by 1Lockey10066</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243528">In progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lockey10066/pseuds/1Lockey10066'>1Lockey10066</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lockey10066/pseuds/1Lockey10066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Месть - толкает людей на ужасные поступки и даже самые лучшие из лучших, подвергаются своей тёмной стороне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Асгард</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>События разворачиваются через 3 года после последней сцены Тора 2. Локи в обличии Одина правит Асгардом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2016 год</p><p>          Девушка стояла на холме, где открывался красивый вид на золотой замок Асгарда. Сильный поток ветра скинул с неё капюшон накидки, и длинные рыжие волосы разлетелись, но она, казалось, не замечала этого и все дальше продолжала пристально смотреть на замок.</p><p> </p><p>— Это опасно, — сказал мужчина, белые волосы которого также разлетелись в разные стороны, а маленькие ножи на поясе звенели от ударов друг о друга</p><p>— Знаю, — ответила девушка, повернувшись к нему, и накинула капюшон обратно. </p><p> </p><p>Проходя через маленькие улочки, наполненные людьми, они наконец дошли до пункта своего назначения. Старый дом сильно выделялся на фоне остальных: он был тёмный и немного разрушен, казалось, в Асгарде таких не найти, но один ас, которому срочно нужно было сбежать от преследования, согласился продать его за пол цены, хотя даже эти деньги слишком большая сумма для этого дома.</p><p> </p><p>— Где ты откопал этот дом? — снимая капюшон, спросила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Да так, — махнул рукой парень, — вроде не плохой.</p><p> </p><p>— Он ужасен.</p><p> </p><p>— Наймем служанок, они все очистят, — начал парень, но девушка его перебила.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет! Никаких служанок, или ты забыл зачем мы здесь? Они будут лишь мешаться, разносчики сплетен нам не нужны.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо-хорошо, но все равно надо привести дом в порядок. — мужчина отдернул занавески, и комнату осветило солнце. Прокашлявшись от пыли, он взял чемоданы и понёс их наверх.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка так и осталась стоять посреди комнаты, смотря в окно, откуда было видно замок, он был огромным и весь в золоте. Вздохнув, она тоже поднялась на второй этаж.</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, это твоя комната, — пальцем указал на дверь блондин, — а это моя, — сказал он, указав на дверь, что напротив.</p><p> </p><p>— А другую комнату найти не мог? — разведя руками, спросила девушка, — Ты мне здесь не нужен.</p><p> </p><p>— Ладно-ладно, — закатив глаза, сказал парень и ушёл искать другую комнату.</p><p> </p><p>Весь оставшийся день они прибирались в доме и готовились к вечернему балу, о котором объявил Один на всю Вселённую. Люди, существа из разных уголков космоса, собираются, чтобы отпраздновать вместе с Одином. Сборище лицемеров и лжецов.</p><p> </p><p>— Выглядишь прекрасно, — сказал парень, оглядев девушку, одетую в черно-зеленое платье. — Помочь с макияжем?</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, я сама.</p><p> </p><p>— Помнишь все слова?</p><p> </p><p>— Да, не волнуйся, пройдёт как по маслу. — ответила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Причём здесь масло? — недоумевал блондин, на что девушка лишь закатила глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Это означает, что все будет хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>— Уж надеюсь, держи, — парень дал ей наушник и кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>Рыжеволосая была уверена в своём успехе, она перенесла слишком много боли и страданий, и сейчас, смотря в свое отражение в зеркале, она была уверена как никогда.</p><p> </p><p>         Женщины, мужчины, девушки и парни, дети, знатные люди девяти миров — все шли через главные ворота по площади к замку. Посередине площади стояла огромная статуя, люди были просто в восторге от такой красоты и, улыбаясь, кивали головами и обсуждали хорошую работу мастера.</p><p> </p><p>Большая двадцати-метровая статуя младшего принца Асгарда в доспехах и в шлеме с рогами показывала каким богатым является Асгард и то, что Один Всеотец может отдать миллионы лишь на статую.</p><p> </p><p>— Что за… Рэй, ты это видишь? — обратилась к парню девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, и это немного странно, — оглядывая статую, ответил мужчина.</p><p> </p><p>— Немного? Это очень странно. Либо Один полюбил своего приёмного сына, либо…</p><p> </p><p>— Он мертв, — закончил предложение Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>В зале, где принимали гостей, уже стояли накрытые столы, и прислуга была готова выполнить любое требование. Гости начали здороваться друг с другом и потихоньку рассаживаться. Со всех сторон был слышен смех и говор людей, золотые колонны, платья, столы ослепляли, отчего девушке стало не по себе, она сделала глубокий вздох и, ещё раз оглядев зал, увидела того, кого искала весь вечер.</p><p> </p><p>— Добрый вечер, мой король, — она сделал реверанс и улыбнулась ему. Один сидел на троне немного в развалочку и держал в одной руке бокал с вином. — Я Элиин, из Ванахейма, дочь известного купца Волинга.</p><p> </p><p>— Первый раз о таком слышу, — сказал Один.</p><p> </p><p>— Он хорошо известен в Ванайхейме, Ваше величество.</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, приятно познакомиться, вы к нам надолго?</p><p> </p><p>— Честно сказать, не знаю, — Элиин снова улыбнулась королю.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты за свою жизнь столько не улыбалась, как за эти 2 минуты, — сказал в наушник Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>— Я хотела бы познакомиться с вашими сыновьями, — продолжила девушка, проигнорировав слова Рэя.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты, должно быть, не слышала, — нахмурился Один и, словив озадаченный вид девушки, продолжил, — Да, не слышала. Мой старший сын Тор уехал на защиту девяти миров, а младший, Локи, погиб героической смертью, защищая Асгард.</p><p> </p><p>Сердце девушки забилось чаще, и она сжала кулаки.</p><p> </p><p>— Простите, я много путешествую и не слышала об этом, — поклонившись, она поспешила поскорее скрыться с глаз Одина.</p><p> </p><p>Элиин выбежала из зала. На глазах у неё появились слезы. Облокотившись одной рукой о колонну, она глубоко вздохнула и, вытерев поступившие слезы, поспешила домой. Рэй, с радостью бросив поднос с закусками, тоже отправился за ней.</p><p>              Элиин бежала мимо людей, отталкивала их и пыталась хоть что-то понять. «Всё было зря» крутилось у неё в голове.</p><p> </p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты сделала из меня прислугу, — снимая свою форму, говорил Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты и так прислуга, — смотря в окно, ответила Элиин.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, но я твоя прислуга, а не кого-то там ещё. Принеси то, принеси это, ужас какой-то. И вообще, я рад, что мы уже уезжаем.</p><p> </p><p>— Кто сказал, что мы уезжаем? — резко обернувшись, спросила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Локи мертв. Нам здесь делать нечего.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, — протянула девушка, — Что-то здесь не так. Этот Один. Он не такой, как нам про него рассказывали.</p><p> </p><p>— Он, можно сказать, потерял двоих сыновей и жену свою, кстати, тоже, ты была права, прислуга — это разносчики сплетен.</p><p> </p><p>— Новый план: ты продолжаешь работать в замке Одина и узнавать новую информацию о его сыновьях и вообще жизни, а я попробую втереться в доверие.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну нет, — смеясь, сказал Рэй и сел в старое кресло, которое под весом мужчины немного заскрипело.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, Рэй, ты сделаешь это, ты пойдёшь туда и будешь ходить до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, что здесь происходит. Не забывай кто ты и не забывай кто я.</p><p> </p><p>— Слушаюсь, госпожа, — опустив взгляд в пол, тихо сказал Рэй. Мужчина не обижался на Элиин — не на что было. Девушка и так слишком хорошо относится к нему, в отличие от других людей, у которых он работал, а точнее был рабом. Тем более, после того, что произошло, Элиин имеет право злиться.</p><p> </p><p>На утро, Рэй и Элиин отправились во дворец. Остановившись у входа и спрятавшись за большим деревом, они повторяли свой план.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот, держи телефон, — Элиин передала устройство парню.</p><p> </p><p>— Телефон? — поднял брови Рэй, удивившись.</p><p> </p><p>— Устройство связи, — закатив глаза, сказала девушка. И чтоб никто не видел, без надобности не пиши и вообще не говори обо мне. Особенно кто я на самом деле. Здесь я Элиин из Ванахейма.</p><p> </p><p>— У нас нет такого слова. Телефон.</p><p> </p><p>— Рээй! Ты слышал, что я сказала? — потрясла его за плечо девушка, — сосредоточься.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, да, я слышал. Собираю информацию, ты охмуряешь Одина.</p><p> </p><p>— Что? — расставив руки по бокам, спросила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Я пошутил.</p><p> </p><p>— Ещё одна подобная шутка...</p><p> </p><p>— Я понял, понял, — не дав договорить предложение, перебил её Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>— Увидимся, — поправив платье, девушка направилась ко входу, но остановилась и добавила, — будь аккуратен.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты тоже, — ответил ей Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>Глубоко вдохнув, Элиин подошла к стражнику и с улыбкой попросила отвести её к царю Асгарда, дабы обсудить личные дела. Страж проводил девушку до прекрасного сада, где прогуливался Один, и оставил её. Идя по аллее, Элиин повторяла свою, уже заготовленную, речь для царя.</p><p> </p><p>— Ваше величество, — поклонилась девушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Элиин, кажется, если я не ошибаюсь, — обернувшись, сказал Один с улыбкой. Он был одет в бежевый свободный халат, его седые волосы лежали на плечах, а улыбка была такой доброй, что Элиин на минуту стало стыдно, что она подозревает такого милого пожилого человека, напоминающего ей её дедушку, если не считать закрытого глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы правы, Ваше величество, — так же с улыбкой, ответила Элиин.</p><p> </p><p>— Давай присядем, — указал на скамейку царь.</p><p> </p><p>— Я бы хотела извиниться перед вами за вчерашнее, — поправляя юбку, сказала девушка и подняла взгляд на Одина, что-то в его глазах ей напоминало.</p><p> </p><p>— Ничего страшного, дитя, ты не знала. Я любил своих сыновей. И Тора, и Локи, вопреки всем разговорам.</p><p> </p><p>— Именно поэтому он пытался все разрушить, — тихо проговорила Элиин и, поняв, что она только что сказала, закусила губу и закрыла глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, ты права, я мало говорил Локи, что люблю его.</p><p> </p><p>— Простите, — она старалась не говорить лишних слов, чтобы окончательно не раскрыть себя.</p><p> </p><p>— И долго ты путешествуешь? — поинтересовался Один.</p><p> </p><p>— Не так долго. Всего пару лет, — Один кивнул, а девушка погрузилась в свои воспоминания. Все планеты, которые она когда-либо посетила, все люди, которых она видела и своя родная планета — такая маленькая и невинная на фоне огромных космических гигантов. Да, она скучала по дому, но отступать поздно, нужно докончить начатое. — Знаете, это было моей мечтой, — прервав неловкую тишину продолжила Элиин, — увидеть Асгард, принцев, но теперь, — девушка вздохнула, — неважно, я, пожалуй, пойду.</p><p> </p><p>— Я узнал, где ты живёшь, — сказал резко Один и схватил девушку за руку, отчего она села обратно на скамью, — этот дом очень старый, в нем опасно жить, если хочешь, я могу предоставить тебе апартаменты, — уже спокойным тоном проговорил он.</p><p> </p><p>— Я подумаю, — ответила Элиин и, поклонившись, ушла.</p><p> </p><p>Эта беседа навеяла ещё больше сомнений в голове девушки и ещё больше вопросов. Осталось узнать новостей от Рэя и надеяться, что хоть они дадут какие-нибудь ответы.</p><p> </p><p>Сидя в кресле, она все так же смотрела в окно, на замок, и думала о прошедшем дне. Вдруг она услышала скрип входной двери и, встав с кресла, крикнула:</p><p> </p><p>— Рэй, есть новости?</p><p> </p><p>— Да, есть, и тебе очень понравится, но для начала я хочу перекусить, — мужчина отправился на кухню, на поиски еды, — знаешь, прислугу совсем не кормят, меня даже когда держали на Эвелире кормили дважды в день, а тут…</p><p> </p><p>— Рэй, к делу!</p><p> </p><p>— Значит так: Локи умер 3 года назад, когда на Асгард напали тёмные эльфы, слыхал я о них, ужасные существа, — Рэй закинул кусок мяса в рот и продолжил, — в общем, они убили жену Одина — Фриггу, Тор освободил Локи, и они вместе поехали в мир тёмных эльфов, там-то он и погиб. Затем Тор окончательно разобрался с ними и улетел на защиту Галактики, с того времени его и не видели, и с тех самых пор Один стал очень странным, а у тебя как день прошёл?</p><p> </p><p>— Я поговорила с Одином, — после обдумывания сказанных Рэем слов, ответила девушка. — Он следит за мной, знает, где я живу, предложил даже в замок к нему переехать.</p><p> </p><p>— Подруга, да ты его заинтересовала, — улыбаясь, сказал Рэй и продолжил есть.</p><p> </p><p>— Очень смешно, — съязвила Элиин и снова задумалась.</p><p> </p><p>— Я не понимаю, что ты ищешь? — спросил парень.</p><p> </p><p>— Локи. Я ищу Локи, Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>— Он мертв, пора уезжать, — с сожалением сказал он и посмотрел на Элиин. Ему скорее было жалко девушку, нежели принца.</p><p> </p><p>— У меня есть теория. Она очень, очень безумная.</p><p> </p><p>— Знаешь, за столько лет с тобой, я уже привык к безумному, — сказал мужчина и приготовился выслушивать теории.</p><p> </p><p>— Скажи мне, кто-нибудь из прислуги говорил как изменился Один?</p><p> </p><p>— Да, все.</p><p> </p><p>— Все? Серьёзно? И ты молчал?</p><p> </p><p>— Они все говорят, что Один уже года 3 не занимается государственными делами, а лишь делает вид, и что все 9 миров в хаосе. Не понимаю, причем тут твоя теория.</p><p> </p><p>— Тело есть? — спросила Элиин.</p><p> </p><p>— Эм, что?</p><p> </p><p>— Тело Локи, говорю, есть? Кто-нибудь видел? Его хоронили или, может, сжигали?</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, тела нет.</p><p> </p><p>— По всей видимости, Тор был последним, кто видел Локи живым и мёртвым.</p><p> </p><p>— И все же. Теория? — снова спросил Рэй.</p><p> </p><p>Отвернувшись, девушка погрузилась в свои мысли и, подумав, что её теории есть место быть, решила рассказать Рэю.</p><p> </p><p>— Допустим, Тор и Локи едут в мир эльфов, Локи умирает, и Тор оставляет его тело, так?</p><p> </p><p>— Так. — не понимая к чему ведёт Элиин, согласился парень.</p><p> </p><p>— Если все знают, что Локи освободил Тор, то значит, что сбегали они с шумом.</p><p> </p><p>— Да-да, про это все говорят: «они сносили все на своём пути: колонны, дома».</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, Один отправил за ними людей, и именно эти люди нашли мёртвого Локи, именно они рассказали об этом Одину.</p><p> </p><p>— Не понимаю к чему ты, — сказал Рэй, в надежде, что Элиин объяснит.</p><p> </p><p>— Каким-то образом, Локи попал в Асгард, наложил на Одина заклятье и заставил его отправить Тора куда подальше.</p><p> </p><p>— Это безумие! — качая головой, сказал Рэй, — Хочешь сказать, что Локи управляет Одином?</p><p> </p><p>— Да!</p><p> </p><p>— Но как?</p><p> </p><p>— Мы не знаем его сил и на что он способен! — уже крича от радости, говорила Элиин.</p><p> </p><p>— Знаешь, — Рэй указал пальцем на девушку, — ты слишком помешалась на нем, строишь безумные теории.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, да. Хорошо, давай так, — девушка отодвинула стул и села напротив Рэя, — я соглашусь жить во дворце, и ты тоже будешь жить там, я найду тех стражников и спрошу у них, тем самым проверив свою теорию, если все будет чисто, то мы уедем, и я забуду про Локи, Асгард и все это навсегда. Хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>Рэй молча смотрел на девушку. Ему не нравилась эта идея. Он не любит весь этот шик и блеск в королевствах и ещё больше он не любит служить людям, которые, по его мнению, этого не достойны.</p><p> </p><p>— И я отпущу тебя, — добавила Элиин.</p><p> </p><p>Блондин кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>— Рада я, что Тора здесь нет, — улыбнувшись, сказала девушка, — а то все бы испортил.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, не говори. — парень задвинул стул и отправился наверх отдыхать, — Знаешь, у меня от твоей теории мозг болит.</p><p> </p><p>— У меня тоже. — потирая глаза и улыбаясь, сказала девушка.</p><p> </p><p>Утром Элиин и Рэй снова отправились в замок. Рэй пошёл своей дорогой: перетаскивать ящики с едой, вытирать пыль, мыть посуду, приносить напитки королевской персоне и прочие дела, которые он делать не любил, но ради Элиин он был готов потерпеть ещё пару дней.</p><p> </p><p>Сама Элиин пошла к Одину, чтобы принять его предложение по переезду во дворец. Один сразу же согласился и приставил к девушке двух служанок и двух стражников у двери. Зайдя в свою комнату, Элиин не могла поверить. Посередине, у стены, стояла большая заправленная кровать с множеством подушек на ней. Комната справа была душевой, а слева было продолжение комнаты, там в центре стоял письменный стол, а по бокам два больших шкафа, полностью забитые книгами. Ещё сегодня ночью она спала в пыльной комнате, а сейчас она в самой лучшей комнате, что когда-либо видела. Одна из служанок, пока Элиин сидела на кровати, подошла к темно-красным шторам и резко их отдернула в стороны. За ними был скрыт балкон, с которого открывался невероятный вид на радужный мост и океан. Элиин встала с кровати и, поражаясь такой красоте, вышла на балкон. Девушка не могла поверить своим глазам: с балкона открывался вид на океан и радужный мост. Асгард очень красивое место и ей бы хотелось остаться тут навсегда, но её задание продолжается. Она уверена в том, что узнает правду. Она найдёт его. Найдёт Локи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Глава маленькая в этот раз, постараюсь на следующей неделе выложить следующую, если вам конечно интересно))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После завтрака у себя в комнате Элиин прогуливалась по замку, рассматривая картины на стенах и попутно продумывая план. Ей были нужны ответы, и если она найдёт тех стражников, то они подтвердят, что Локи мертв, а этого Элиин не хотелось — глубоко в душе она надеялась, что Локи жив. Её размышления прервал громкий смех и разговоры.</p><p>— И в этот момент я его ударил, — сказал мужчина и громко засмеялся.</p><p>Элиин наблюдала за группой мужчин из-за угла. Она бы пошла дальше, если бы её не заметили.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, миледи, — сказал блондин.</p><p>— О, это я прошу прощения, я услышала звуки и пришла посмотреть, — ответила Элиин и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я Фандрал, — представился блондин и, улыбнувшись, поцеловал руки Элиин.</p><p>— А я Вольштаг, — сказал полный мужчина с рыжей бородой и протянул руку.</p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, — пожав руку, ответила девушка.</p><p>— Меня зовут Огун, — представился третий. У него были длинные чёрные волосы и довольно приятная внешность.</p><p>— И мы «троица воинов» — ответили трое мужчин одновременно.</p><p>— А вы кем будете? — спросил блондин.</p><p>— Я Элиин, из Ванахейма, я просто путешествую и хотела увидеть Асгард, но только недавно узнала о трагедии, — Элиин опустила голову.</p><p>— Не считаю это трагедией, если ты про Локи, — сказал Вольштаг, — Смерть царицы — это трагедия, но никак не смерть изменника.</p><p>— Сегодня вечером ужин, приходи, там будем только мы и ещё несколько наших друзей, познакомимся поближе, — сказал Фандрал, чтобы развеять обстановку.</p><p>— Я подумаю, — улыбнувшись, ответила Элиин и удалилась.</p><p>Если это и правда та троица, то они одни из самых приближенных людей к королевской семье и они, возможно, знают некоторые детали побега братьев и последующих событий. Элиин знала, что у неё есть шанс, и ещё она знала, что пьяные люди не держат язык за зубами.</p><p>Большие деревянные двери с гербами всех девяти миров, сделанные вручную, золотой сад, колонны, прекрасный вид на город и такой же золотой и прекрасный трон посередине зала. За ним герб Асгарда и все члены семьи: Один, Фригга, Тор, Локи. Красивые фрески на потолке, на которых также изображены члены королевской семьи. Всё как и говорили люди, как писали в книгах. Тронный зал — одно из самых красивых мест, где можно побывать.</p><p>Элиин шла обвороженная, разглядывала все рисунки и картины. Она даже не обратила на это внимание, когда была здесь в прошлый раз. Намного лучше, когда тут тихо. Девушка обошла трон и увидела там большую картину королевской семьи. Она смотрела на Локи. Такой спокойный, гордый, стоит прямо, истинный принц.</p><p>— Красивая не правда ли? — голос эхом прошёлся по всему залу.</p><p>Элиин резко обернулась от испуга.</p><p>— Эта картина — все, что осталось от моей семьи, — грустно сказал Один.</p><p>— Она прекрасна, — сказала Элиин и поклонилась, — Это ваша жена, царица Фригга, так ведь?</p><p>— Да, она прекрасна, но картина не опишет всей её красоты. Не зря её называли «самой красивой женщиной в девяти мирах»</p><p>— Я уверена, это так, — улыбнувшись, сказала девушка.</p><p>— Я чувствую некую напряжённость.</p><p>— Ну, я, — Элиин сглотнула, — У меня плохо с доверием.</p><p>— У меня тоже, — улыбаясь, сказал Один и сел на трон.</p><p>И вот опять этот взгляд. У этого человека старое лицо, но глаза… Правильно говорят, что глаза не врут. В этом мужчине много энергии. Не похоже на довольно старого, потерявшего почти всю семью правителя.</p><p>— Вы приняли меня, — после недолгой паузы сказала Элиин, — Простую девушку, не принцессу.</p><p>— Мы всегда рады гостям из Ванахейма, и если вы говорите, что ваш отец — известный купец, то вы не просто «девушка» — Один посмотрел на Элиин, — Может мы отужинаем вместе? Узнаем друг друга поближе?</p><p>— Кстати об этом, сегодня вечером состоится ужин, и троица воинов пригласила меня.</p><p>— Хорошо, как-нибудь в следующий раз, — заключил Один и махнул рукой.</p><p>Элиин поклонилась и пошла к выходу. Её мучили вопросы. Почему Один пригласил её на ужин? Он расстроился, когда она ему отказала или ей просто показалось? Почему обычную девушку приняли во дворец, так ещё и служанок предоставили? Слишком много вопросов.</p><p>Двери громко захлопнулись после того как Элиин вышла. Она прошла ещё пару коридоров, когда услышала нешумные шаги за спиной. Она резко обернулась, схватила преследователя и прижала его к стене.</p><p>— Рэй, какого…? — шепотом спросила она.</p><p>— Не кидайся на каждого встречного с кулаками! — сквозь зубы сказал мужчина.</p><p>— Не подкрадывайся ко мне! — шёпотом поговорив каждое слово отдельно, ответила ему Элиин. Девушка отпустила его и отошла, а затем добавила, — Что ты здесь делаешь? Нас не должны видеть вместе, никто не должен знать, что мы знакомы! Ты простой слуга, а я будущая королева девяти миров, — с ухмылкой сказала Элиин и гордо подняла подбородок, как это делают королевские особы.</p><p>— И как это понимать? — поднял одну бровь мужчина.</p><p>— Один, — шёпотом сказала Элиин. Она оглянулась по сторонам, схватила Рэя за плечо и повела по коридору, быстро рассказывая произошедшее, — Позвал меня на ужин, не знаю зачем.</p><p>— Говорил же, что ты ему приглянулась, — улыбаясь сказал Рэй.</p><p>— Заткнись, — они остановились. Элиин снова огляделась, — Сегодня я иду на ужин с друзьями Тора, они были участниками в войне с эльфами, — шёпотом продолжала девушка, — Я попытаюсь их разговорить. У меня есть для тебя поручение. Найди какой-нибудь эликсир или зелье, чтобы можно было быстрее опьянеть.</p><p>— Хочешь оторваться? — ухмыльнувшись спросил Рэй.</p><p>— Это не для меня, — закатив глаза, сказала девушка, — Постарайся найти, вечером у входа в столовую встретимся.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — ответил парень, — Но не обещаю.</p><p>Они кивнули друг другу и пошли своими путями. Элиин направилась в свою комнату, чтобы как можно тщательнее продумать план. Рэй — работать на кухню. Он уже успел завести себе пару знакомых, среди которых оказались самые знаменитые. Сплетница, самое то, когда нужно узнать информацию о неизвестном тебе государстве. В принципе Рэй не жаловался. У него есть своя комната, она небольшая, но когда ты приходишь после целого рабочего дня уборки и готовки, то тебе совершенно все равно насколько большая у тебя комната, и даже маленький диван кажется удобной кроватью. Рэй терпел ради Элиин. Она спасла его, помогла. Они не были лучшими друзьями, но несомненно пошли бы друг за другом куда угодно и сделали бы все, что угодно. Глубоко вздохнув, Рэй зашёл на кухню, где ему сразу вручили в руки грязную посуду. Его ожидал трудный день из-за подготовки к сегодняшнему вечернему ужину, ведь один только Вольштаг мог съесть три кабана запросто, но так же его ожидала не менее трудное задание от Элиин, нужно было найти эликсир и не навеять подозрений.</p><p>— Беру я его, значит, и толкаю в стену, а тут с другой стороны на меня бежит ещё целая армия, — уже целый час Вольштаг рассказывал историю про то, как один остановил целую армию эльфов. Девушка сидела в стороне на диване, сложив ноги. Выглядела она уставшей. Уже целый вечер она наблюдает за троицей, но никто из них дальше баек про бои не дошёл. Она потерла глаза и вздохнула, уже было довольно поздно, и Элиин хотелось спать. Тут к ней подсел Огун и начал беседу.</p><p>— Тебе скучно, — девушка посмотрела на него и подняла брови в удивлении, — Знаю, истории Вольштага очень надоедают.</p><p>Элиин улыбнулась ему. Ей казалось, что Огун был самым спокойным и самым умным среди своих друзей.</p><p>— Тебе, наверное, было бы интереснее с Сиф, — сказал мужчина и грустно опустил глаза.</p><p>— Сиф? Это ещё один член вашей… команды? — спросила Элиин.</p><p>— Да. Она воительница. Она уехала на одну миссию после войны с эльфами, и от неё до сих пор нет слухов.</p><p>— Ну, если она воительница, то, думаю, с ней все хорошо, — улыбнулась девушка и встала с дивана. — Расскажите мне о Сиф, она тоже была в битве за Асгард? — спросила Элиин и села за стол к Фандралу и Вольштагу. Девушки, которые все это время слушали рассказы мужчин, сели в полукруг, словно маленькие дети у костра, и принялись слушать историю Вольштага.</p><p>— Сиф — хороший друг Тора. Она была рядом с ним всю его жизнь и естественно она пошла вместе с ним против Одина. Пока мы пытались защитить дворец, она защищала Джейн, девушку Тора. Мы помогли Тору, его гнусному братцу и смертной добраться до корабля тёмных эльфов, а я остался в замке и отвлекал стражу.</p><p>— Потом Тор и его компашка сменили большой корабль на наш, Асгардский, более маленький, и отправились по секретному пути Локи в Царство Тёмных Эльфов, — продолжил Фандрал.</p><p>— А вы знаете, что точно случилось в том царстве? — спросила Элиин.</p><p>— Тор сказал, что Локи спас его и Джейн, отдал свою жизнь, — довольно тихо сказал Огун.</p><p>— Ты не веришь Локи? — спросила у него Элиин.</p><p>— Нет. Но я верю Тору.</p><p>Они кивнули друг другу и в зале повисла тишина. Каждый задумался о своём.</p><p>— Мне кажется это странно, — вдруг выдал Фандрал.</p><p>Все посмотрели на него удивлённо.</p><p>— Мы точно не знаем, что там произошло, к тому же охрана ничего не говорит.</p><p>— А почему это стража молчит? — поинтересовалась Элиин.</p><p>— Один из них говорит, что ничего не знает, и утверждает, что видел мёртвое тело Локи.</p><p>— А другой?</p><p>— А другой исчез, — ответил ей Фандрал, — В этом и странность. Скорее всего он мертв, потому что мы не можем его нигде найти.</p><p>Элиин была очень удивлена. Она ухмыльнулась. Девушка была рада, что не обезумела, и что ее догадки подтверждаются.</p><p>— Мне надо идти.</p><p>— А что такое? — спросил у неё Вольштаг.</p><p>— Я устала, уже довольно поздно, и я хочу спать, — девушка улыбнулась и пошла к выходу. Как только двери закрылись за ней, она побежала так быстро как могла. У неё было столько эмоций в этот момент: и радость, и злоба. Неужели она близка к правде? Она бежала по коридорам, хотела сообщить Рэю о том, что узнала.</p><p>— Эликсир! Я достал его! — прокричал Рэй на весь коридор, так же бегом направляясь к девушке, как будто не был под прикрытием.</p><p>Элиин схватила его за руку и пробежала несколько метров вместе с ним.</p><p>— Да не нужен мне твой эликсир уже.</p><p>— Что? Знаешь что мне стоило, чтобы достать его?</p><p>— Оставь на потом, — приказным тоном сказала Элиин, — У меня новости. Я была права.</p><p>— В чем? — нахмурив брови, спросил мужчина.</p><p>— Локи жив, — Рэй вздохнул и закрыл глаза, а девушка продолжила, даже если Рэю это не нравилось, — Последним, кто его видел, были стражники, которых Один послал в царство эльфов. Один из них говорит, что видел тело Локи, а другой исчез, предположительно мертв.</p><p>— Это наоборот доказывает, что ты не права, — качая головой сказал Рэй.</p><p>— Нет. Послушай, собери все факты вместе. Стражник, который последним видел Локи — мертв, Один ведёт себя странно после победы над эльфами. Как минимум это очень подозрительно.</p><p>Рэй смотрел на Элиин как на обезумевшую, что причиняло девушке боль. Всю её жизнь её никто не воспринимал всерьёз, ни во что не ставил. Был один человек, который верил в её потенциал, но и того больше нет.</p><p>— Тебе нужны доказательства? Хорошо. Я их найду. Сегодня ночью я заберусь в комнату Одина и достану то, что заставит тебя мне поверить.</p><p>— Ты точно свихнулась! — прокричал Рэй, — Ты не пойдёшь туда!</p><p>— Ты же сам сказал, что Локи мертв, так чего боишься? — спросила девушка.</p><p>— Да даже если там нет Локи, то там Один, а Один, на минуточку, всеотец девяти миров! — испуганно сказал мужчина и начал перечислять виды наказаний в Асгарде.</p><p>— Закончил истерить? — подняв одну бровь спросила у него Элиин. Рэй кивнул.</p><p>— Я же не смогу тебя отговорить? — спросил Рэй, хотя сам прекрасно знал ответ. Девушка покачала головой, — просто будь аккуратней.</p><p>Элиин кивнула ему и побежала к лестнице. Поднявшись на верхний этаж, где и была комната Одина, она огляделась и, поняв, что никого нет, медленно пошла к комнате. Каждый шаг она старалась делать как можно тише, но полы под её весом скрипели. Элиин ещё подумала, что это за дворец такой, у Одина столько золота, а полы не скрипучие он сделать не может. Подойдя к комнате, она начала медленно открывать дверь. На её удивление она была открыта. И почему-то на всем этаже не было охраны, но это наоборот настораживало. Зайдя в комнату, Элиин простояла немного у входа, прислушиваясь, нет ли никого. Она подошла к столу. Разные списки, бумаги, книги на непонятном ей языке. Здесь не было ничего такого, что доказало бы, что Локи жив. Сев за стул, девушка начала открывать отделы тумбочки. Один из них был закрыт, а в остальных ничего важного. На полках с книгами тоже ничего не было. Хотя Элиин удивилась, когда увидела сборник Уильяма Шекспира. Она встала в середине комнаты и задумалась. Она очнулась, когда в коридоре послышались чьи-то шаги. Девушка мысленно поблагодарила скрипучий пол и спряталась за ближайшей колонной. Это был Один. Он прошёл вперёд, а Элиин выглянула с другой стороны колонны и была шокирована. Один, седой, низкий старик в банном халате на её глазах загорелся зелёным свечением и превратился в высокого черноволосого мужчину в зелёном костюме. Элиин спряталась обратно за колонну. Она слышала свое сердцебиение и, сделав пару раз глубоких вдохов и вдохов, задержала дыхание и прижалась к колонне так сильно как могла. Мужчина обернулся. Ему показалось, что здесь кто-то есть, он прошёл назад, но, никого не увидев, пошёл в ванную. В этот момент Элиин выбежала из комнаты и, быстро спускаясь по ступенькам, бежала в свою комнату. Закрыв дверь и облокотившись о неё, она пыталась отдышаться. Слезы появились на глазах девушки. Рэй обеспокоенно смотрел на Элиин, не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>— Это он, — глубоко дыша сказала она вслух, — Это Локи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>